Xion's Story
by DarkRocketX
Summary: This is the story of Xion's birth and recruitment into the Organization XIII. Although the real story says she was born in a room in TCTNW, I'm writing that Xemnas found her...somewhere. Told from Xion's point of view. Chapter 8 up. Now continuing!
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts – Xion's Story**

**Xion's Story**

**Disclaimer  
**No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sora and co. would be dead.

**Summary  
**This is the story of Xion's birth and recruitment into the Organization XIII. Although the real story says she was born in a room in TCTNW, I'm writing that Xemnas found her....somewhere. Told from Xion's point of view....mostly. Might continue if I get reviews telling me to.

**

* * *

The Birth of Xion  
**I woke up.

All around me there was darkness.

Darkness.

The evil that corrupted many worlds. The evil that brought the heartless to life...or unlife.

I gingerly sat up and immediately noticed that this wasn't darkness. It wasn't light either. No, it was the in-between. The realm between the realm of light and the realm of darkness. Swirls of....something moved around me and I realised that this was the roads of darkness that the heartless created to be able to travel between worlds. Swarms of the destructive creatures of the darkness passed by me without even taking note of my presence. I didn't understand. Weren't those creatures supposed to claw out and steal your heart or something? But no, they utterly ignored me. That wouldn't be possible unless.......

But that wasn't possible! I still had my heart, didn't I? Didn't I? Right. But how would I know? Ah, there WAS no way to know....at least not yet. I stood up and glanced around, noting that the swarms of the creatures had dispersed and there were few left. That didn't concern me anyway as I knew, or at least thought, they wouldn't harm me. I walked for a few minutes before I realised I was going nowhere. My surroundings still looked the exact same as before. Damn. Was I going round in circles? Probably not. This damned place was the same wherever I went.

* * *

I called out for help. Ha! How foolish. Of course there was nobody here, and thus, nobody to help me. Wait......nobody? A figure emerged from a portal and calmly walked over to me. I felt a sudden twinge of fear. This person, whoever he or she was, had a sense of power about them. I cringed back, knowing that if this person came to kill me, I most certainly would die, even with a weapon. The figure stopped. I whimpered and attempted to scurry away, but some sort of power that emanated from this figure stopped me, and it prowled up to me.

Up close, I could see the figure was a man. He was wearing a black cloak and his face was hidden by a hood. It was a wonder that I saw him in the first place, as his outfit almost completely concealed him from view. I whimpered again. When the man spoke, he didn't speak aloud, but rather the words appeared in my mind. "Ah......so you are another one."

"Another what?" I asked, confused.

"Another one. Another nobody. Another one who lost their heart to the darkness."

I froze. So I had lost my heart after all? Well, I can't tell the difference. "How do you know?"

The hooded figure regarded me with disdain. "If you haven't noticed the way the Heartless are ignoring you, then I pity you."

"Of course I noticed!" I retorted. "And besides, nobodies can't feel, so you can't pity me!"

"Yes. That is true." The figure inclined its head. "You already seem to know a great deal about nobodies."

I nodded. "I just.....know it."

"And do you know why? Were you perhaps a Keyblade Master in your former life?"

I gave him a confused look. "Perhaps not."

I shivered again. This was starting to freak me out. "Who are you?" I asked breathlessly.

He scrutinised me for a couple of seconds before pausing. "My name is....Xemnas." I gasped and he smirked in my mind. "I see you know me. What _was _your name?"

"My name is-" I started, but he cut me off almost immediately.

"I asked you what your name _was._"

"Oh....." I said. "I don't know..." I looked downcast and then I brightened. "Can you remove your hood please?"

Xemnas regarded me for a fraction of a second and something passed between us. After several seconds of this mental communication, Xemnas hesitantly removed his hood. He had flaming amber eyes. I found myself staring into them for a couple of seconds before his voice brought me back to reality. "Do you know what a nobody is?"

I jolted at that. "The other side of a person?"

Emotionless orange eyes met cerulean blue ones. Xemnas nodded. "Yes. What we are now, is a mere shell." Xemnas' voice was a monotone. "We, the Organization XIII, seek to find our hearts and get them back."

My eyes widened. "Does that mean I can get mine back too?"

"Only if you succeed." Xemnas said softly.

"Succeed?" I asked.

The black robed nobody nodded. "Yes, succeed. The Organization XIII, as you may have guessed by now, is currently comprised of thirteen nobodies." I nodded, wondering where this was leading. "We have several plans to get our hearts back, and one involves...."

"Yes?" I said excitedly.

Xemnas sighed. "I can't tell you just yet."

"Oh." I said quietly.

We stood there in silence for the next few minutes, until Xemnas broke the silence. "Do you remember anyone from your former life?"

"Well...." I said thoughtfully. "I do remember a certain red-headed girl and a boy with spiky hair."

Xemnas froze. "A red-headed girl and a boy with spiky hair?" I nodded. "This is interesting....."

We fell in silence again. Did he know them? The red-headed girl and the boy with spiky hair? "X-xemnas?"

He glanced at me. "Yes?"

"Do you know them? I mean the red-headed girl and the boy with spiky hair?"

"Maybe." Xemnas said quietly. "Maybe I do."

"Really?! Who are they?"

He cocked his head at me. "I don't know."

Somehow, I felt he wasn't telling me the entire truth. I looked up as he spoke again. "Do you want your heart back? Do you want your memories back?"

This caught my full attention. "M-my heart? My memories? Of course I want them!"

He scrutinized me for a moment. "Are you willing to obey me and the Organization, ready to follow us until your death, carrying out your daily duties faithfully, no matter what they may be?"

I paused for a moment. "And if I don't?"

"You don't have any choice." He said coolly. "You belong with us."

I hesitated. That was all it took. One second, he was looking behind him, next, he had knocked me to the ground, and his weapon, a bright red blade, was at my throat. "I gave you a chance, and you forsook it. Do you want your heart and memories, or lie here for all eternity, unable to feel, unable to care?" He said coldly, all trace of friendliness gone. I mentally cursed myself. I knew I couldn't trust this guy! All he wanted was for me to join his Organization! I tried to edge away, but his blade pressed maliciously against my throat. I gulped. "I wouldn't try that if I were you."

I glanced fearfully up at him. "Why do you want me for your Organization?"

"That is irrelevant." He said. "Now, will you come quietly, or will I need to force you?"

I gulped and rolled aside, narrowly dodging the red blade that had suddenly embedded itself in the spot where I had been lying just seconds ago. I rolled back into a standing position as the blade came whizzing by again. He made a quick jab at me and I leapt back. I prayed to myself that someone or something would help me. As it turned out, something answered my prayers. A heavy weight appeared in my right hand and I glanced down in surprise, allowing Xemnas to get a hit in. I yelped, as he stared down at my weapon, a key-shaped sword. I quickly rolled back and risked a quick glance at my weapon again. No...that couldn't be true. But...that really was a Keyblade wasn't it? "A Keyblade." Xemnas said softly, confirming my suspicions. "Some say that it saved the worlds, and others say that it destroyed it."

I looked at him in surprise. "So...it's really a Keyblade then?" He nodded, and before I had time to say anything else, let alone react, he attacked me again. Holy mother of a....*BEEP*! This guy was fast! I guess I had underestimated him, not that I even had the slightest doubt that he could decimate me. I managed to bring up my Keyblade, knocking the weapon away, but not before it had cut my left arm. I yelled out and jumped back, blood now spilling from the wound. What happened next was a little more than a blur. Xemnas disappeared and reappeared behind me, allowing him to get another hit in. I wildly slashed at him, but he lazily dodged it, and once again teleported. I quickly spun around, just in time to block another hit. He leapt back, and lazily fired a few beams at me, but I managed to elude them. I pointed my weapon at him, and to both of our surprises, a barrage of fire attacks shot out of it. The flames enveloped him, and I felt a kick of triumph in my chest, but it was gone as soon as it came, so that I barely even felt it. So, nobodies couldn't truly feel after all. Maybe a ghost of emotion, a memory, but nothing more than that.

I glanced at the place where the flames had been. Xemnas was standing there, completely unharmed, without even the slightest trace of a burn or cut on him. "How did you do that?" I demanded. Xemnas responded by smirking at me and fired a few more beams at me. I rolled to the side, dodging them, and managed to block another attack. I cried out as a huge explosion of lightning-like balls exploded all around me, but I managed to stagger out of the way of the second blast. Pillars of darkness erupted all around me, but I kept on weaving in and out of them. I just ran on and on, regardless of the explosions of power all around me. That was until Xemnas teleported in front of me. I yelped, and managed to roll to the side. I made a dash at him, with the Keyblade held in front of me ready to impale him through the chest, but he teleported out of the way. I growled in frustration, but I cut off when an unseen attacker slammed violently into my back. Xemnas' blade slashed at me, but I blocked it. He disappeared but appeared in the same spot he had been in, and this time his attack was successful. His blade sliced at my hand and I yelled out in pain and surprise, dropping the weapon. He knocked me to the ground, and I stared at him helplessly as he loomed over me, having disarmed me. "I'll let you know that I was going easy on you." He said coldly. "I could have destroyed you in a few seconds."

I gulped. "What do you want?" I asked fearfully.

"I already told you." Xemnas said softly. "Join my Organization." He paused. "Will you, or will I have to force you?"

"T-there w-will be n-o need for that." I stammered nervously.

"Good." Xemnas said with a lack of emotion so severe, that the sound itself was hollow. "Now, do you want a name?"

I was stunned. Did the freak just ask if I wanted a name? Five seconds ago, he had been beating the hell out of me, now he was asking if I wanted a name? What the hell? "W-what?"

"I asked you if you wanted a name." Xemnas said, with a hint of almost...impatience.

I looked shocked. "Of course I do!"

Something between a smirk and a smile played on his lips. "Then your name is.......Xion."

* * *

I walked into Where Nothing Gathers wondering what was going to take place.

"I would like to introduce to you all......"

"Our fourteenth member....."

**Author's notes  
**WOOOHHHH! That's finally done! I'm not sure if that's the exact words Xemnas said in the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days trailer, but it's close enough. Yay! Kh days is coming out! Yay! Okay, enough of that. Please read and review so I know how I'm going. I might continue this, I mean on Xion's story, if I get reviews telling me to. So add this to your story alerts list and review if you want to see more! Oh yes, this is kind of retarded......


	2. Chapter 2

**Xion's Story – Chapter 2**

**Xion's Story**

**Disclaimer  
**Oh! Look! There's the owner of Kingdom Hearts! I wish I owned it......

**Summary  
**This is the story of Xion's birth and recruitment into the Organization XIII. Although the real story says she was born in a room in TCTNW, I'm writing that Xemnas found her....somewhere. Told from Xion's point of view....mostly. I'm continuing! Chapter 2 up!

**Reviewers  
**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers:

Arcelia – Yes? Your stories are really good too.....

Delightfuliza – Thanks! I was on sugar and V yesterday.....

Eevee-san – I'm glad you like it! Here it is, I'm continuing!

Ninjasheik – Thank you for reviewing. Yes, I am continuing it 'cause I've got reviews telling me too!

Narutowolf – I'm continuing....don't worry.....the only thing you do need to worry about is me going on sugar-high again....

Art is a Bang XD - Joy, Xemnas is the guy with silver hair. And really, that part is supposed to be there. It's from kh days where Xion is first introduced. I know you don't know what kh is, I didn't force you, and yeah. Thanks for reviewing anyway.

**

* * *

Xion's Story  
**I think Xemnas is totally out of his mind. What was he thinking, sending me on a mission with that...that...pansy? Marluxia is going to murder my ass! I gritted my teeth in frustration. Damn him. First, he beats the hell out of me, and then he expects me to go on a mission with Marluxia! When will these...threats....ever end? Oh never mind now, here comes Marluxia! The freaking pansy idiot!

"Marluxia." I nodded at the Graceful Assassin.

"Xion." Marluxia greeted. This was our typical greeting whenever we passed each other. "Shall we proceed?"

I nodded. "Okay. What is the mission again?"

Marluxia snorted. "We're to go Twilight Town and destroy the heartless there. That's our daily routine anyway." Without waiting for a response, Marluxia opened a portal and disappeared through it. Great. Just perfect. I don't even know how to open portals yet. I walked over to the nearby couch and plopped down on it.

Axel tumbled out of a portal. "Hi Xion! Do you know where Roxas is?" I shook my head. "What's wrong?"

I explained my mission to him. "-and Marluxia disappeared through a portal without me." I finished. "And I don't know how to use a portal yet."

"That's no problem." Axel looked at me sympathetically. He opened a portal. "Here-" He waved at the portal. "That'll take you to Twilight Town."

I politely thanked him and walked into the portal. Darkness enveloped me for a brief moment before it faded into light. I rubbed my eyes to get used to light and found myself staring up at a very angry Marluxia. "You should have stayed where you were, Keyblade Master."

I glared at him. "Who's to say, pansy?"

Marluxia hissed and began attacking the heartless again. I shrugged and summoned my keyblade. His fault. He was a pansy after all, in truth. Brushing aside that thought, I swiped at a heartless that had come closer to me than the others, out of curiosity. Damn it, Xion! Don't personify the black, yellow eyed things! They don't have feelings! Growling, I blocked another set of claws and backed off after another wave of heartless appeared. I glanced over at Marluxia. He too seemed to be having some trouble. I cast fira at a heartless that was trying to sneak attack him, and cast blizzaga in front of myself to destroy the heartless that had suddenly appeared. I was unexpectantly knocked to the ground as Marluxia barrelled into me. "Wha-!!!" Marluxia clamped a grime covered hand over my mouth and pointed. I pushed his hand away and gasped. What was that?

All the lesser shadow heartless had disappeared and in their place stood an enormous humanoid heartless. "The darkside." Marluxia whispered. "One of the most powerful heartless there are."

* * *

Oh. So it was called the darkside. Right. I rolled aside as one of its fists came at us, but Marluxia slashed at it with his scythe and the darkside withdrew its fist, probably in pain. I leaped to my feet and dodged another one of the darkside's whirling fists. Just as a fist grabbed my Keyblade, Marluxia sent a stream of flowers at the arm, wounding it considerably. Okay. I'm never going to tease Marluxia about his element or flowers ever again if we get out of this in one piece. I deflected a purple ball of darkness that had been directed at my face. Wait. Why was I on the defensive? I rolled aside just as a series of shockwaves from the darkside's fist hit the spot where I had been only seconds before. I yelled a warning to Marluxia as a couple of heartless rose up from a gaping void behind him. A fist came for the Keyblade again but I jerked out of the way and slashed at it. A gash appeared on the darkside's arm but a cloud of darkness swirled around it. I gasped in shock as the cloud dispersed. The wound had healed and not even a scar remained. A tornado of flowers pummelled the darkside as Marluxia finished off the remainder of the heartless. I quickly cast curaga on Marluxia's weakening form and he leaped in front of me as a stream of darkness erupted from the ground. He collapsed onto the ground bearing numerous wounds.

"Marluxia!" I screamed. The Graceful Assassin gave me a weak smile and his scythe appeared in my other hand. Just perfect. So now I had to fight all by myself with a pink scythe and a Keyblade I couldn't even properly use? I threw the scythe at the oncoming hand and it withdrew as the scythe reappeared in my hand. I rolled to the side for the third time this battle and cast a quick blizzaga towards the darkside. Damn it. I missed. I crossed my two weapons in front of me as another ball of darkness shot at my face. I ran at the darkside with my weapons held behind me and cross-slashed its legs. I swear I heard it cry out in pain as it sunk to its knees, its lower legs no longer supporting it. I cast another blizzaga, this time successfully freezing it across its vulnerable midriff. A stream of pink energy shot at the darkside's left arm and the appendage glowed with light for a fraction of a second before it fell off. I stared at the fading arm in shock. I suddenly knew that this was the time to finish it off. I pointed the Keyblade at the darkside and a beam of light shot out. The darkside's body glowed and it burst into particles of darkness.

I sighed with relief. I heard a choked sound from beside me. Marluxia! I released my weapon and fell on my knees next to the Graceful Assassin. Marluxia smiled at me. "You did great." He whispered. I nodded, thinking about how we could get back to our base. As if he could read my thoughts, Marluxia whispered, "A portal."

"I don't know how to use a portal." I confessed sadly.

Marluxia shook his head. "Stop fighting the darkness." He said. "Embrace it. It can no longer harm you."

I hesitated. Could it harm me, or not? Marluxia had saved my life, and I had saved his. But Xemnas probably had ordered him to protect me from the heartless, and that was probably the reason he had to come with me. For my safety. I sighed. My world suddenly was encased in darkness and I yelled out in shock. I looked around for Marluxia but he was nowhere to be found. I shivered as I realised that this was the exact place that Xemnas had first found me and beat me into submission. I shivered even harder at the memories this place brought back.

_Come to me._

What? Who was that?

_Come to me, Xion._

Oh god. That seriously sounded like Xemnas. If that guy was here, then I'd be dead.

_You are the fourteenth of those who have been pledged to me._

I finally found the courage to talk. "W-what?"

Yellow eyes appeared in front of me. You are the _fourteenth of the Organization, those who have lost their hearts to me. _The darkness hissed.

I edged away as the darkness loomed menacingly over me. "What do you want?"

_Come to me, my child. _A gaping void appeared on the dark cloud in front of me, which I took for a grin. _Serve me, and I shall give you your heart and memories._

My memories? My heart? Wait. That was what Xemnas said. "How can I trust you?" I called out.

_You don't have a choice. _The darkness swarmed all around me. _You belong with me...and those whom you are with...._

"I belong to no one." I retorted.

_Then who do you belong with? _The darkness grinned once again.

"Myself."

_How very touching._ I yelled as the darkness swooped right through me. My keyblade snapped into existence in my hand as darkness erupted all around me. _You stand no chance. _The darkness hissed. A claw of darkness ripped the Keyblade out of my hand and I lunged at it, only to tumble into the darkness. _Accept me. _Like an order issued to kill. _You are nothing without me. And without me, you will be never be anything. _I curled into a ball as the darkness formed a cage in front of me.

_Xion. Xion._

I gasped as another voice joined the fray.

_Listen to me. _The voice continued, now that it had my attention, or at least some of it. _Embrace the darkness. You will never belong in the light, no matter what._

"But what will happen to me if I accept it?" I wailed.

_Nothing. Like you. _The voice was as cold and sharp as an icicle. _Just accept it._

_Xion, don't worry. _Another voice, as warm as a fire. _The darkness will always help you._

I trusted this voice. It was much more welcoming and warmer than the other. I closed my eyes, and opened my non-existent heart to the darkness, and I felt myself falling out of this realm of darkness.

* * *

"She's awake."

"Really? Let me see!"

"Xion?"

"Are you okay?"

The voices were a blur to me. Then I remembered the darkness. I sat up with a cry of shock and came face to face with an emotionless Xemnas. I gasped in shock and edged away from him. "Have you finally accepted what we are?" He asked coldly. "And have you finally embraced the darkness?"

I widened my eyes in shock. "It was you!" I accused. "You brought me into that place!"

Xemnas shook his head. "No, I did not. You did." He sighed, seeing my confused expression. "The darkness inside you overwhelmed you when the darkside faded. I only reminded you that you were a nobody, and that we had no feelings."

"So it was you talking to me!"

Xemnas tilted his head to one side. "Half of it. The first voice was me. The second was Zexion."

Axel glared at him. "Xemnas, you didn't have to do that. Xion is only new!"

"New, and unexperienced." He said coldly. "That's why I sent Marluxia with him."

Marluxia said nothing as I glared at him. "You didn't tell me that!"

"I forbade him from telling you that." Xemnas said, turning away. He glanced over his shoulder at the nobodies surrounding my bed. "You all should get back to your missions. Marluxia, I want to see you in my office." With that, he vanished through a portal.

* * *

When Xemnas had left, there was a complete and utter silence throughout the whole room. Saix glared at me and left through a portal. Xigbar nodded at the others and disappeared through a portal. Xaldin gave me a curt nod and vanished. The others followed suite until it was only me and Axel left in the room. Axel glanced around to make sure that nobody was there. "Don't worry," he reassured me, "Xemnas is always like that."

I shivered and nodded. "If you like, after we've all completed our missions, you can come with me and Roxas to Twilight Town and watch the sunset."

"I think I'll do that." I said.

Axel nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He opened a portal. "You should get some rest now. Tomorrow you're going alone."

**

* * *

Author's notes  
**I did say I'd continue if I got reviews telling me to. Thanks to all who reviewed! Yeah, now let's see.....Xemnas is being a bastard....this is the start of Axel, Xion and Roxas' friendship....so yeah. Lol. This makes me happy. Especially Xemnas' part. Lol. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Xion's Story – Chapter 3**

**Xion's Story**

**Disclaimer  
**...I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.....

**Summary  
**This is the story of Xion's birth and recruitment into the Organization XIII. Although the real story says she was born in a room in TCTNW, I'm writing that Xemnas found her....somewhere. Told from Xion's point of view....mostly. I'm continuing! Chapter 3 up!

**Note: **This is told from no one's point of view at first.

**

* * *

Xion's Story  
**Xemnas sat at his desk. He fixed his stare at Marluxia. "How did she go?"

"She went considerably well for her first time." Marluxia responded. "Add the fact that the darkside is one of the more powerful heartless, and she pretty much defeated it on her own."

Xemnas nodded. "Good. Any signs of abnormal power?"

"Well, she fired a beam of light to finish the darkside off."

"Really?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Then we may have found out who she is."

"Do you know what her element is?" Marluxia asked.

Xemnas shook his head. "I have suspicions but that's about it."

"Very well." Marluxia said. "Anything else?"

"No." Xemnas said. "Just send Larxene in. Other than that, there's nothing more you can do. Dismissed."

Marluxia promptly opened a portal and vanished from the room.

**

* * *

Xion's POV**

I sat in bed thinking about what had happened during the day. First, Marluxia had left me on my own. Then, he had nearly gotten himself killed and I had to fight the darkside by myself. Then, the-annoying-power-hungry-freak had decidedly tried, no, not tried, succeeded in taking ten years off my....non-life? Nevermind. Here comes Larxene. Let's hope she doesn't decide to stab me or something. "Hel-"

"Twit. Shut up." Larxene interrupted. "You're going on a mission tomorrow."

"Where?" I asked.

Larxene dropped a sheet of paper and turned to leave. "The Superior told me to give you that."

"The Superior?"

Larxene gave me a look of surprise. "Xemnas." She snorted. "Don't you know anything?"

Before I had a chance to respond, she had opened a portal and disappeared to who knows where. "I am so not a twit." I muttered. Sighing, I picked up the sheet of paper Larxene had so ceremoniously dropped on my bed sheets and had a good look at it. My eyes widened in surprise and.....fear. Xemnas wanted me to see him in his office? Hell, I didn't even know where his office was! I set the sheet on the table next to my bed. Only then did I realise something. Marluxia must have brought me back! I focused on opening a portal. The wispy gate of darkness wobbled for a few seconds before collapsing. Great. I tried again, this time managing to sustain the portal for a little more than ten seconds. I climbed out of the bed and focused once again and this time I succeeded in creating a stable portal. I stared at it for a few seconds to make sure I wasn't dreaming and then I quickly walked into it.

"Marluxia." I said.

The Graceful Assassin looked up with some surprise. "Xion." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh." I flushed with embarrassment. Well, not really embarrassment, but something that remotely felt like embarrassment. "I just came to..um..."

"Yes?" Marluxia said impatiently. "I don't have all day you know, I'm leaving on a mission in a few minutes."

"Um....I just want to.." I took a deep breath. "..thank you for saving me back there with the darkside."

Marluxia gave me a hint of a smile. "Don't worry, we will always be there to help you." He hesitated. "We're a family after all."

I nodded. "Okay. I have to go now, or Xemnas is going to have my ass for lunch."

Marluxia blinked. "Language, Xion." He turned to leave. "Oh, and address him by 'Superior' when you are talking to him."

I nodded and disappeared through a portal of my own.

* * *

When I came into his room, or office, Xemnas was sitting at a desk filling out some papers. Probably the reports of the others. Without looking up, he said, "Xion."

I remembered not to hesitate in his presence. Last time I did, he had nearly killed me. "Superior."

He looked at me with an indifferent expression on his face. "So the others have told you already?"

I nodded. "I've just been to visit Marluxia."

"Ah." He said, going back to his work. "Marluxia is one of great power. You were lucky I sent you with him."

I merely nodded, preferring to be silent. "You will be going on another mission."

"Am I to go with anyone?" I asked. Then, in an attempt to be polite, I added, "Superior?"

Xemnas shook his head. "No, this time, you are going alone. You must learn to fend for yourself. Our life here is hard. It's kill, or be killed."

"Um...just asking.....do we have any main enemies? I mean, other than the heartless?" I asked.

The scratching of Xemnas' quill stopped. "We do." He said so quietly, that I had to bend down to hear what he was saying. "The Keyblade Masters."

I froze. "The K-Keyblade Masters?"

He nodded. "The Keyblade Masters." He paused. "The Keyblades. Some say that they saved the worlds and others say they destroyed it."

"What about me?" I asked fearfully.

He barely spared me a glance. "You AND Roxas." He looked at me. "You two are different. Your destinies have been entwined, but never joined. You two, I believe, will neither destroy the worlds, nor ever save them."

"But then, who are the Keyblade Masters?"

"Your Others." Xemnas said softly. "Are intent on destroying us and at the same time, save the worlds from destruction."

"Why?" I asked. If I ever come across my other, then I'm going to run away.

"In our attempts to gain our hearts, we end up destroying some of the worlds." He sighed. "We don't entirely mean to, but we have no hearts, and we are prepared to sacrifice whatever it takes to get them back."

"Does that mean we are like....the 'evil' side?"

Xemnas gave me a sharp glance. "I did not say that."

Great. Now he was back to annoying-confusing-enigma-mode. "Wait. Did you also say Roxas?"

"Yes." Xemnas stood up and walked to a window. I followed him. "Roxas too, is a Keyblade Master, or is the nobody of one."

"And me?" Xemnas did not immediately answer so I felt the need to repeat myself. "What about me?"

"I did hear you." Xemnas said. He gestured at the half-completed moon. "Do you know what that is?"

I shook my head. "No."

"That is Kingdom Hearts." He paused. "The place where hearts go when a heartless dies."

"Kingdom Hearts." I murmured. "But that's only a legend."

"A legend all right." Xemnas agreed. "But then why do you see it here?"

He got me. AGAIN. "Because....it's...real?"

"Correct." Xemnas said. "Many think it is a legend, I did too, but that was until I saw it with my own eyes."

"You lie." I said softly.

He gave me annoyed glare. "Since when did you start reading minds?"

I shrugged. "I don't read minds. I just could tell that you were lying."

"Fine." He sighed. "When I was still a somebody, I studied the darkness and hearts, along with the original six."

"How would that relate to Kingdom Hearts though?"

"Shut up. Don't interrupt." Xemnas snapped. "Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Elaeus and Ienzo. Those were our original names. I was Xehanort. Under the guidance of our _fabulous _teacher," he almost choked on the words here. "We studied the darkness inside the hearts. As you may have guessed by now, our experiments failed and we were turned into nobodies."

"I still fail to see how that would relate to you knowing about Kingdom Hearts."

Xemnas chose to ignore me. "In order to understand the heartless, we conducted many experiments on the heart. Eventually, a heartless led me to this door." He eyes grew distant. "I opened it, and inside was a great battle between the light and darkness."

"This was the heart of our world. Every world has a heart, except for this one. What if the heartless didn't just seek out ordinary hearts, but also sought out the heart of each world? As I gazed upon the darkness and light, I realised that there had to be a great heart somewhere that all the heartless sought out. That was Kingdom Hearts. The source of all hearts, where they born, and where they come back to when their body dies."

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

Xemnas turned to look at me. "Do you know why I am telling you this?"

"No."

"Because, in order to get our hearts back, we must complete Kingdom Hearts." He turned his gaze back to the moon. "It is no more complete without us than us without it."

"So completing this will get us our hearts back?" I asked.

Xemnas nodded. "Yes." He turned away once more. This was getting REALLY annoying. "Do you remember anything else from your past?"

I thought hard about that. "I think I remember an....island."

"An island?" Xemnas asked sharply.

"An island." I confirmed. "I think it was called....De-"

"Destiny Islands?" Xemnas asked. I nodded. "Then....do you remember who you were?"

"No." I said.

Xemnas turned away. "Very well." He paused. "Your mission...." He produced a card out of nowhere and handed it to me. "...is to go to the Hollow Bastion and destroy a considerable amount of heartless. The rest of the details are on the card." After thinking for a moment he added, "And stop trying to fight the darkness, it can't harm you."

I tried to protest but he cut me off. "I saw the way you had trouble opening a portal earlier. That signifies that you are still fighting the darkness. Dismissed."

I blinked. "Yes...Superior."

**

* * *

Author's notes  
**That was short. VERY short. Reason being that I made Xemnas a prat again and decided to make him tell his story. I know it that it doesn't amke sense for him to be telling Xion his story yet, but I decided differently. This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to...but....meh. 'Your destinies have been entwined, but never joined.' Oh yes, that part is from Pirates of the Caribbean 3 when Elizabeth is about to kiss Norrington. Norrington says that. Oh yeah, and if you noticed, Xemnas, being a prat, says that 'kill, or be killed.' I was exaggerating. Xemnas was only doing that to gain Xion's trust and manipulate her into thinking that they have no other choice. And there are no real rules there...except...'Obey your Superiors.' Lol. Poor Xion. At the end, Xemnas talks about the darkness issue...and then straight after, it's dismissed. Lol. Eh. Please review! I love my reviewers! If I don't get reviews, I'll probably be discouraged from doing another chapter......


	4. Chapter 4

**Xion's Story – Chapter 4**

**Xion's Story**

**Disclaimer  
**For the millionth time, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

**Summary  
**This is the story of Xion's birth and recruitment into the Organization XIII. Although the real story says she was born in a room in TCTNW, I'm writing that Xemnas found her....somewhere. Told from Xion's point of view....mostly. I'm continuing! Chapter 4 up!

**Note: **Same as last chapter, told from no-one's point of view at first.

**

* * *

Xion's Story  
**The Organization XIII were all sitting in their places in Where Nothing Gathers, minus Xion.

"What about Xion, Superior?" Saix asked. "What _is _she, anyway?"

Xemnas stared at the nobody symbol in the middle of the floor. "Have you all been monitoring XIV as I instructed you to?" The Organization murmured and nodded. "Good. Have you noticed anything abnormal?"

"No." Demyx said. "Nothing."

"Nope." Xigbar said nonchalantly.

"Nothing." Xaldin shook his head. The rest of the Organization voiced their opinions and observations.

Xemnas held up a hand for silence. "Very well. Did you notice anything else, Saix?"

Saix nodded. "She seems to be disorientated sometimes and on the rare occasions, she can display amazing displays of power."

Axel came tumbling out of a portal. "Xion!"

"What?" Xemnas asked. "What about her?"

"There were thousands upon thousands of heartless there!" Axel panted. "And she destroyed them all in a few seconds!"

"That's impossible!" Saix exclaimed. "Unless she self-destructed?"

"No." Axel shook his head. "A bright light that looked like darkness and light mixed together enveloped the area and when it faded, the heartless were gone and Xion was panting on the floor. But she's fine now."

"You said she destroyed all of the heartless with one attack?" Xemnas asked with an air of interest. Axel nodded. "Good. But it seems that it'll still take some time for Xion to get closer to her original purpose."

**

* * *

Xion's POV**

I lay panting on the ground. I didn't know what I had just done. Maybe it was some sort of self-destruct attack? No, or I'd be fading into darkness by now. I glanced over my shoulder to check for any more heartless. Nothing. Good. As I turned away, I caught a bright flash of red hair. Axel? No....he wouldn't do that. I shrugged and shakily got up. There were no heartless or nobodies in the area. I fact, there was nothing but the occasional dripping of water, or the puff of smoke from a vent. Looks like Hollow Bastion really was 'hollow'. I glanced around once more, the image burning into my memory, and hastily opened a portal.

I fell out of the portal with an undignified 'thump'. Wait? Why was I in Where Nothing Gathers? I thought I had opened a portal to my room. I sighed, and opened another portal and proceeded to step into it, but a deep voice stopped me. "Xion."

Shit. Holy crap. That was Xemnas! That meant that they were having a meeting! I looked around and noticed the Organization members sitting on their respective chairs. Oh. I hadn't noticed them before. "Superior."

"I see you returned from your mission." There was an ominous pause. "Well done. Axel told me about your little charade."

I gaped at him. "W-what? Axel was watching?" Axel nodded, and I glared at him. "Why?"

Before he could reply, Xemnas interrupted. "Because I instructed him to." He said coolly. I merely stared at him. Xemnas sighed. "I told him to watch over you and eliminate any obstacles."

"Why though?" I demanded, reddening at the thought that Xemnas thought I still need help. None of the Organization responded. I realised they had all teleported out. I grit my teeth in frustration, and opened a portal to my room. I fell back on the bed and pulled the covers around me. Damn Xemnas. And Axel. I'm not a child! I don't need someone to watch over me! I can take care of myself, thank you!

"Of course you can." An unknown voice said. "There's only the fact that you might run away."

My head snapped up. It was Xemnas. "Oh...hello Superior." I laughed nervously. Xemnas glanced around the messy room and raised an eyebrow at me. "Um...it just got kind of ruffled, I guess....."

"I see." Xemnas said. "Now, about your thoughts before."

"Uh...I just guess that I'm a bit frustrated..." I stammered. He could read minds?

"You can't feel. Therefore, you cannot be frustrated." Xemnas fixed his amber stare on me. What I saw in them freaked me out. "Now...here's a warning." He lowered his voice. "Try run away, and we will hunt you down. And I will personally destroy you, and I will not hold back this time." He threatened.

I swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Superior."

A chakram engulfed in fire suddenly flew towards the Superior. At the last second, Xemnas folded darkness so swiftly about his body that I thought he had been slain the spot. He reappeared seconds later by my bed, an indifferent and cold expression on his face. "That was a foolish thing to do, Number VIII." He said monotonously.

Axel stepped out of a portal in the corner of the room. This room was seriously getting crowded by the second. "You have no right to threaten her like that." He snarled.

"I do have a right, VIII." Xemnas said calmly. "Although that is not my main concern. My main concern at the moment is, what will you do if I hurt her in some way?"

Axel's weapons appeared in his hands. "I'll destroy you."

Xemnas laughed. "I dare you to try." His Aerial Blades appeared in his hands. "I dare you to try."

Axel teleported behind Xemnas, and roughly swiped at him, but the latter was prepared. Xemnas countered the attack easily and an explosion of darkness rocked the room. Axel was caught in the blast and was thrown to the far end of the room. I jumped out of the bed and noted that this battle was unlike my own. Instead of using one weapon, Xemnas was using two, and he was attacking and countering far more faster than he did with me. Well, not by much though. His attacks were still very lazy, and I wondered if he put his full effort into _any _battle. Axel growled furiously and picked himself off the floor. He jumped back and engulfed his chakrams in fire and threw them towards Xemnas. The aforementioned disappeared from view because of the shield that had appeared out of nowhere. The chakrams rebounded off the shield and came at me. I yelped and dived at the floor, the chakrams flying overhead. Axel grunted a quick apology before he was nailed by an energy attack. I gasped in shock as Xemnas slammed him into the wall, pinning his arms. "Fool." Xemnas said softly. "What made you think that you could even touch me?"

"Someone has to stand up for Xion, when you are trying to kill her, you know." Axel smirked coldly.

Xemnas' eyes flashed. I flinched back as I realised Xemnas was talking through his mind again. _I'm not trying to kill her, and you know that._

"Unfortunately, I don't know that." Axel replied. I was still confused as to what he meant, since I couldn't hear what Xemnas was 'saying'.

_I know you know. _Xemnas said. _Castle Oblivion doesn't affect any of us._

"Obviously, it doesn't." Axel retorted. "Or you would have lost even more of your mind by now."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes and laughed. _Oh, would you like me to turn you into a dusk?_

Axel looked slightly taken aback. "Er...no. No. No, no, no, no, no."

_Sure? _Xemnas asked with a hint of amusement ringing out in his mental tones.

"Sure as hell. SURE AS HELL."

Xemnas chuckled. "Very well. You may take your leave. But be warned, I will not take insubordination so easily next time."

"Sure...Superior...anything you want. Oh, and Xion, we're meeting on the clock tower thingy okay? Don't be late." Axel promptly disappeared into a portal, leaving me alone with Xemnas.

"So." Xemnas paused. "You've made friends with them."

I'm taking that he means Axel and Roxas by 'them'. I nodded. "Yes."

Xemnas said nothing. "Very well." He turned to leave but looked over his shoulder at me. "Meet me in my office after you've finished with your 'friends'."

* * *

I stood on a safe ridge, looking out into the sun setting on the horizon. "Ah, you've actually found our secret place. Axel must have told you."

"Roxas." I said, without turning around. "Axel told me to meet you guys here, but he didn't specify exactly _where._"

There was an awkward silence, resulting in Roxas joining me in looking out into the horizon. "The sunset is beautiful."

"Yes, it is." I agreed. Footsteps echoed behind us. Axel handed me an iceblock and I stared at the thing.

"Go on, eat it." Axel assured me. "There's nothing wrong with it."

We sat down, licking our iceblocks, watching the sun set on the horizon. "Do you know why the sun is red when it sets on the horizon?" Axel asked. I shook my head. "Light contains lots of colours, but red has the longest wave length and reaches the farthest."

"Stop showing off, Axel." Roxas teased.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE!"

We all burst out laughing. When the laughter had subsided, Axel cleared his throat. "Xion...." He sighed. "..Just, be careful." I gave him a confused look. "I mean Xemnas, our superior. He's dead freaky and really powerful. Try not to.....annoy him....or particularly, disobey him."

I laughed. "Of course he's really powerful! You should have seen him in that realm where he found me! He totally owned my ass! And, unlike you, he only used one weapon."

Axel's eyes bulged out. "What did he do?"

"He only used one weapon against me." I said, still chuckling.

"No, no." Axel said. "I mean, what did you say before that?"

"Oh right, that." I flushed. "I woke up in this strange and dark place, and I called out for help. Xemnas came, hooded, and we talked for a while. Then I refused his offer to join, and he attacked me with one of his weapons. I accidentally summoned my Keyblade..." I took a deep breath. "...And we fought for a while, and as you can guess, he easily won."

"And you joined the Organization after that?" Roxas asked curiously.

I nodded. "He did threaten me and that was the reason I joined, though."

Axel stood up so abruptly that I nearly fell off the tower. "I'm going to talk to Xemnas."

I stared at him, startled by his sudden outburst. "No...he wants me to see him after I finished with you guys."

Axel glared at me. "He nearly killed you, you know. And this is just plain unfair."

Axel opened a portal and Roxas looked at him, alarmed. "Axel! Wait! Let Xion go first and after Xemnas has finished talking with her, then you can go. Otherwise Xemnas might get...angry. You know how he goes."

Axel sighed and calmed down. "Alright." He nodded at me and pointed to the portal. "That'll take you to Xemnas' office. Knock on the door before you go in."

"Thanks guys." I sighed and stepped into the portal.

I almost slammed into the door. Damn him. Axel had put the portal, like, a few centimetres from the door! Oh well. I hesitantly knocked and heard the all-too-familiar "come in". I opened the door and calmly walked in. "Superior. I have come as you told me to."

He glanced at me indifferently. "Good." He stood up and walked towards me. I backed off nervously. "Now, about your little fiasco in Hollow Bastion." I gulped. "Do you know what happened?"

That was all? I guess so. "I don't really know." I replied. "I just felt an enormous well of power within me, and I reached for it. That's all." I finished somewhat lamely.

Xemnas turned his back on me. "Is that all?" I nodded. "Do you think you could do it now?"

What? "Um...do you want me to do what I did in Hollow Bastion now?" He nodded. "B-but...you'll get hurt!"

Since when did I start caring about him....or kind of start making sure he didn't get hurt? Ah, from now. "I won't get hurt." Xemnas said coolly. He turned around. "Now, do it, or I will deem you unfit for this Organization and turn you into a dusk. Everyone here has powerful abilities. Only you are the exception. Now, DO IT!"

I gulped and closed my eyes. I reached for the power source and the last thing I remembered was a scream and a blinding flash of dark light.

**

* * *

Author's note  
**Lol! Cliffhanger. Lol. Anyway, I'm very sorry for the late update. I kind of lost my inspiration for this story since I only got one more review from NinjaSheik. Thank you NinjaSheik! Yeah, and , and Xemnas is being a bastard AGAIN, Axel's trying to help Xion, and Roxas is....Roxas. Anyway...I'm bored. Oh yeah, this was SUPPOSED to be an Axel and Roxas scene from the trailer, but I decided that Xion should join. Yeah, the part "But it seems that it'll still take some time for Xion to get closer to her original purpose." Voiced by Xemnas is from the magazine scans I saw the other day, essentially from the actual game. Yay! Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days is coming out on the 28th of March...in Japanese.... Oh well. I'll live. I might not be writing too much, since I am now officially obsessed with KH music. Go Disappeared and Rage Awakened! Hooray! *cough* Oh well....please review......or I won't write any more. Oh yeah, can anyone guess what Xion's element is? Here's a clue: it's somehow similar to Roxas' element. I know that's probably not her real element....but....this is just to prove I'm still dead....and...insane...

Axel: Hey! Why does Xemnas always kick my ass?  
Xemnas: That's because I can.  
Axel: You can't!  
Me: Actually.....he can.  
Xemnas: See? I win.  
Axel: Damn you.  
Me: Okay, hands up! *no hands go up* Damn. Oh yeah, I need Xigbar's guns. *tries to take guns*  
Xigbar: Mine!  
Me: *grumbles* I was only joking. Now, do the ending please.  
Xigbar: No! I won't! And you can't make me!  
Axel: Got it memorized?  
Me: No. *summons two light blue Aerial Blades* Now Xigbar...  
Xigbar: *screams* Okay, okay! Everyone, please review or the authoress is going to stab me! *winces from old wounds*  
Xemnas: *sighs* Seriously....  
Me: There! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Xion's Story – Chapter 5**

**Xion's Story**

**Disclaimer  
**Okay, I'm dead so therefore I cannot own Kingdom Hearts...or its characters.

**Summary  
**This is the story of Xion's birth and recruitment into the Organization XIII. Although the real story says she was born in a room in TCTNW, I'm writing that Xemnas found her....somewhere. Told from Xion's point of view....mostly. I'm continuing! Chapter 5 up!

**Reviewers  
**Ninjasheik – Thank you reviewing every chapter so far! You have kept me continuing on my stories!

Axelftw () – Hope this satisfies you...and thanks for reviewing! Oh yeah, Xion's element is NOT darkness.

A Reviewer () – Thank you for reviewing!

Jainaxox - Thanks! I hope you won't be disappointed by this chapter!

**

* * *

Xion's Story  
**I sat up painfully. "Urgh...."

"Ah...so you are finally awake."

I turned in the direction of the voice, immediately regretting the decision. "Vexen?" I asked incredulously, gingerly fingering the numerous and painful bruises on my neck.

Vexen glared at me. "Who else do I look like?"

"Umm.....Larxene?" I tried.

He shot me an annoyed glance. "No. She has yellow hair, I have light brown."

I snorted. "Yeah, very, VERY light brown." I sighed and lay back down. "What happened?"

"How should I know?" Vexen glared at me. "I wasn't in the room at the time. If you want to know, then you should ask the Superior."

"Um....right." I said. "How did I get here?"

Vexen snorted. "You blew up half the castle with your attack. Xemnas carried you here."

I finally came to my full senses at the mention of Xemnas' name. "Xemnas? Is he okay? Did anyone get hurt? Is the castle-"

"Shut up, Xion." Vexen cut in. "You're giving me a headache."

"Well, sorry if I'm trying to find something out." I said sarcastically. "After all, after nearly blowing yourself _and _the castle up, what _don't _you want to know?"

"Maybe....how many injuries you have?" A quiet and generally calm voice said.

I glanced at the newcomer. "Zexion?"

"Who else would I be?" He said drily.

"..."

"Exactly. Xemnas wants to see you." Zexion sounded slightly annoyed. "Bye for now." And he teleported off.

Vexen blinked. "Well, if the Superior wants to see you, then you better go."

I nodded, and teleported off.

* * *

Xemnas was looking at Kingdom Hearts when I came into his room. "Xion. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." I said politely, then paused. "Vexen said you carried me into that...room."

Xemnas was silent for a moment. "I did. And it's called the infirmary." He chuckled. "I had to fix up the castle after your attack."

I glanced around. There was no sign of any rubble or cracks in the walls. "You did a good job too." I said quietly.

"Thank you." Xemnas said. "Now...about earlier."

I nodded nervously. "Yes?"

"That was a very powerful attack."

"Yes." I nodded, but then frowned. "You aren't hurt a bit, not even a scratch."

Xemnas chuckled. "I did say I wouldn't get hurt."

We were silent for a brief time. "Why did I collapse? Last time I didn't collapse."

Xemnas looked thoughtful. "I think it was the short amount of rest between the two attacks. That attack, I would imagine, would require a lot of power. So this time, after using it so close to the other and with so little rest, your body couldn't cope, and it momentarily shut down."

"Oh." I said.

Xemnas looked at the door. "Dismissed."

"What?" I asked, startled.

"Dismissed." Xemnas said, albeit coldly this time. I blinked at him a few times, and hastily teleported out of the room.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Xion had just left when Axel burst through the door. Xemnas gave him an annoyed look. "VIII. Please do n-"

"Enough of your games." Axel snarled. "What did you do to Xion?"

Xemnas blinked. "I didn't do anything."

"Why did you make her do that?"

"I was testing her." Xemnas said softly.

"Testing her? TESTING HER?" Axel shouted. "You nearly killed her!"

"She was perfectly safe." Xemnas replied calmly. "No lasting harm done."

Axel growled and took a deep breath. "That's not all." Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Why did you do that when you recruited her?"

"What did I do?" Xemnas asked.

"When you first recruited her!" Axel growled furiously. "Why didn't you let her choose what she would do by herself, instead of threatening her?"

"That is none of your business." Xemnas said indifferently. "Besides, I _did _let her choose, at the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, his patience wearing thin.

"I already told you, that is none of your business." Xemnas said, returning to his work. "And that is a matter between me and Xion."

"Well, Xion is my friend!" Axel snapped. "And that means I have a right to know!"

Xemnas barely spared him a glance. "No you don't. You don't have a right to know. Now, unless you have a different and more sensible reason to be here, get out."

Axel growled. In a flash, he had his chakrams out. Xemnas too, had teleported a couple of metres away, holding his Aerial Blades, looking calmly at the redhead. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to hurt you again?"

Axel snarled. "No." He flung one of his flaming chakrams at Xemnas. "But this time, I will hurt YOU!!!!"

**

* * *

Xion POV**

I stared at the ceiling of my room. I sighed, and opened a portal to Twilight Town. Darkness enveloped me for a brief second before a glaring light nearly blinded me. My eyesight adjusted and I gasped as I took in the sight in front of me. Thousands of heartless were facing off against a smaller, but more powerful looking army of nobodies. I ran over to Xaldin. The Whirlwind Lancer gave me a brief warning glance before he and the nobodies pelted forwards towards the heartless. I saw Xigbar emerge from a portal next to me and I watched in awe as he eliminated a whole line of heartless without hitting any nobodies. I hastily ducked as a fireball came at my face and quickly summoned my Keyblade, swiping at a heartless that had come too close for comfort. As the Keyblade met its face, the heartless vanished in an explosion of darkness, and I lunged forward at the incoming waves of shadows.

Marluxia appeared beside me, and I screamed as his scythe came slashing down on me. Instead of opening a gash on my back, a defender heartless that had been almost upon me was destroyed. I breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Marluxia, and blocked a nasty set of claws with my weapon before retaliating by firing a strong blizzard attack at the shadow. I rolled to the side, and unleashed Graviga in the middle of the heartless storm, destroying a considerable amount of heartless and nobodies. Xaldin glared at me, and a lance flew by my head as I ducked to avoid getting impaled, but it impaled a wyvern heartless.

Casting a few more Gravigas and cures, I saw yet another wave of heartless emerge from the darkness. I groaned. Did these things ever end? Xaldin glanced at Marluxia, who nodded in return and the Whirlwind Lancer disappeared through a portal. I glanced at the Graceful Assassin in confusion, and for my troubles, got nailed in the back by a large fireball. I yelled out, silently cursing myself for letting down my guard, and swiped at the offending heartless.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Snarling angrily, Axel teleported behind Xemnas, but the latter lazily blocked the attack, and side-stepped the fireball that Axel had sent at him. The Flurry of Dancing Flames deflected a couple of projectiles that were firing at him, engulfed his chakrams in flames and threw them towards his superior. Xemnas calmly moved out of the line of fire (oh, the irony) as Axel smirked, but the chakrams changed direction and flew back at him, and this time, The Superior was forced to block the chakrams with his aerial blades. When he turned back to Axel, his face was impassive as always. "That was a nasty trick."

Axel smirked. "I know."

He lunged at Xemnas again but the latter smirked and folded his arms. Axel stopped short and a concentrated beam of fire that was hot enough to the sear the flesh off any human, directed itself at Xemnas. The powerful nobody smirked, and a wall of energy shimmered into existence, reflecting the attack back at Axel. The fiery nobody yelped in surprise, before he was flung onto the opposite wall by the sheer force of his own attack. Growling, he fired two fireballs at Xemnas but he countered with his own mysterious projectiles. Much to both of their surprises, Xaldin chose to appear just at that moment.

"Heartless!" Xaldin panted. "Thousands and thousands! And they just keep on appearing!"

Axel made a move as if to open a portal, but Xemnas stopped him. "Wait." He said. He turned to Xaldin. "What do you mean?"

"I was at Twilight Town, collecting hearts, when a whole army of heartless appeared in front of me." Xaldin said. "I summoned some nobodies, and called to Marluxia and Xigbar for help. They're still fighting there, with Xion."

Axel's eyes widened with surprise. "Xion?"

Xaldin nodded. "She appeared a bit before Xigbar came."

"Is there anything else?" Xemnas asked.

"The heartless just keep coming, with two new ones to replace one that just dies."

Xemnas frowned. "Interesting...." He turned to Axel. "Are you coming?"

"Of course I am!" He said angrily. "Xion's there! And you're not stopping me!"

Xemnas shrugged. "I wasn't going to." He gestured. "Come on, let's not keep the others waiting."

**

* * *

Xion POV**

I yelled as a heartless knocked me to the ground and my Keyblade flew out of my hand. The scimitar wielding heartless held its sword poised just above me. So, this was it. I closed my eyes and waited for my death to come. Except it never came. Searing hot flames flew overhead and the bandit was eliminated from existence. "Axel!"

Axel grinned. "Surprised?"

"Hell yeah!" He offered me his hand and I took it. "Thanks."

"It's okay. I'd do anything for a friend." Axel assured me. We ducked as a shadow went flying overhead. "Come on. We better get moving."

I nodded and glanced over to where Xaldin and the others were fighting. Much to my non-existent shock and surprise, Xemnas was there too. I almost collapsed in relief. No one, whether it be an army of heartless, or the whole Organization, would be able so much as touch him. I summoned my Keyblade to my hand. "Oh yeah, one more thing." Axel said. "If your weapon gets knocked away, you can summon it back."

"Okay." I took note of that. We both ducked as a badly aimed blizzard came our way and I blocked another attack. Axel was separated from me as an explosion blew me into the wall. I leapt up, and began slashing wildly at the incoming heartless. Except more came. I glanced over at Axel. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble. I quickly fired a beam of light and darkness at a heartless that had been creeping up on him. Without looking to see if my attack had hit or not, I dived to the ground as a beam of ice flew over my head. I just about avoided getting flattened by a charging Vexen. I stared in shock after him. He had never been much of a fighter, as far as I had been concerned, and here he was, eliminating heartless like he did it everyday. Well, I think he did do it everyday. I shrugged and deflected a thunder attack from a yellow opera and cast blizzaga on it.

I was knocked off my feet with a yell by a large explosion resonating from the ravaged area where Xemnas had been fighting. Fearing the worst, I chanced a look in the area, and sighed with relief. Xemnas was standing there, perfectly calm, as if nothing had happened. Not a trace of injury was on him. As I watched, he threw to balls of darkness at the area I was in, and I flattened myself on the ground as darkness exploded all around me. Coughing lightly, I stood up, and was astonished to see that all trace of the heartless that had been around me had disappeared. I cursed under my breath as more heartless rose from the ground. I whipped around to see Axel glaring at Xemnas, the latter calmly returning the glare and firing a few tendrils of darkness and light fused together at the advancing heartless.

Axel turned around and found me staring at him, and he nodded at me, breaking his deadlock with Xemnas. "Xion." He called. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I fine, don't worry."

But it seemed Roxas wasn't fine. "Ax-el!!!! Help!!!" He screamed.

I turned to where he was and gasped. I realized why the heartless weren't attacking us anymore....they were after Roxas. I started to run towards him, but I was stopped by the iron grip of Lexaeus. "Wait." He said quietly. "Let the others handle this."

I struggled futilely against him for a few seconds before I sighed and nodded. Lexaeus grunted in reply and I watched as Xemnas opened his hand and it filled with energy. I watched as he pulled back his arm and directed the energy towards the group of heartless around Roxas, There was a blinding flash of light and a pained scream. I tore myself out of Lexaeus's grip, the big man too surprised and shocked to stop me, and I ran towards where Roxas had last been, dimly aware of Axel running behind me. I all but flung myself to the ground as I saw Roxas lying on the ground.

**

* * *

Author's Notes  
**Mwhahaha...cliffhanger. Meh. Now, before I forget, I need you all to tell me what you think of this....and to my reviewers....I'm bored...and sorry for the late update. I couldn't get my lazy ass to move so yeah....and Xion's element is not darkness...it's not light either. Now, you should be able to figure it out. It's kinda obvious now. Light, Darkness...and something else. If you can't get it, then you're....and it's not nothingness. *Cry* Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days is delayed til may! *Cry* Oh well.....I'm gonna die....I was doing this during Tech with our annoying teacher talking through the whole lesson. I feel like castrating him. Oh well. I had the desperate urge to put 'castrate' in this chapter but.....if anyone...it would be Larxene saying that...and my laptop got reimaged and now I can't access gmail.....*cry* Oh yeah, Xemnas probably can't do the things I wrote down....although he maybe could. This chapter was pretty long....at least longer than my other ones....2500 words on Microsoft Word 2007....well, until next time, take care.....and please review or Axel's gonna burn your underwear!


	6. Chapter 6

**Xion's Story – Chapter 6**

**Xion's Story**

**Disclaimer  
**Do I own Kingdom Hearts? Of course not. Oh, and that includes its characters.

**Summary  
**This is the story of Xion's birth and recruitment into the Organization XIII. Although the real story says she was born in a room in TCTNW, I'm writing that Xemnas found her....somewhere. Told from Xion's point of view....mostly. I'm continuing! Chapter 6 up!

**

* * *

Xion's Story  
**"Roxas!" I cried, as I ran towards the prone form of Roxas. Tears streamed down my face as I knelt beside him, desperate for him to wake up. I felt Axel drop to the floor next to me but I ignored him. Concentrating hard, I managed to cast cure, but to my dismay, nothing happened. Footfalls echoed behind me, mocking the death of Roxas. Snarling in rage, I whipped around, my Keyblade pointing at the newcomer. It was Xemnas. Xemnas. He was the one who killed Roxas. I leaped to my feet and lunged at him, but he calmly stepped aside, face devoid of any emotion, and I flew by him. I watched as he padded softly over to me.

"You b-bastard." I panted, glaring angrily. My voice rose to a roar as I stood up. "You bastard! You killed him!"

He cocked his head at me, his face still an expressionless mask. "No." He said. "Or he would have faded away."

"Faded away?" I asked, confused, all anger ebbing away in the spur of the moment.

Xemnas nodded. "Yes, faded away." He looked away. "Nobodies, as you already know, have no hearts." I nodded. "When we die, we fade into darkness." He explained. "No body, no heart, absolutely nothing left. Not even a speck of dust."

I stared at him, horrorstruck. "You mean we just...go forever."

"Forever." He confirmed. "A point of no return."

* * *

I sat on the edge of Roxas' bed, staring at the young, handsome face. Wait? Handsome? I shook my head to get rid of unwanted thoughts. Glancing again at Roxas' barely clinging to life form, I traced a finger on his cheek. "Sleep well, Roxas. I will be there for you when you wake up."

And Roxas woke up. "Xion?" He asked. "What happened?"

I sighed. "Roxas...I'm so glad you're alive..."

"What happened?" He repeated.

"Oh right." I quickly explained what had happened.

"So Xemnas nearly killed me?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think he saved your life and nearly killed you."

Roxas laughed. "That's him alright."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Xemnas?"

"Yeah. Him." Roxas snickered. "He's so confusing that half the time most of us don't even understand him!"

We all laughed. After the laughter had subsided, we started blushing. "Xion, I just wanted to tell that I-"

Axel burst through the door. "Xemnas wants to see us! It's urgent."

I glanced at Roxas before we all slipped through our own portals.

* * *

The rest of the Organization was already there when we arrived. Xemnas, as usual, was his usual impassive self, preferring to keep an emotionless face. Xigbar and Luxord were throwing cards at each other...before Saix glared at them. Zexion had his nose buried in a book, Larxene was throwing her knives about, and Marluxia was sitting in his seat, as still as a stone block. Xaldin was in a staring contest with Lexaeus but the latter gave up, due to Vexen glaring at them. Demyx was playing with his water clones, but Axel soon shushed him. Now that all the Organization XIII members were seated, Xemnas spoke up. "I understand that you all know this is an urgent meeting." He was greeted by nods. "The reason being, is that we have received news that the heartless are swarming around The Dark City."

Axel stared. "WHAT?"

Xemnas ignored him. "The heartless have been in war with our nobodies for some time now, and yesterday, one of my Sorcerer nobodies, greatly injured, informed me of this happening. From what I heard, even the Twilight Thorn and Darkside are against each other."

"What?" I blurted. "The darkside is here too?"

Xemnas nodded. "Yes. I also have scant guesses at who our true culprit is."

"Who do you think it is, Superior?" Saix prompted. "Maleficient, Ansem?"

"Yes, many more too." Xemnas confirmed. "But each is as unlikely as the last. So yes, I say it is one of those two."

"I think it is Maleficient." I said.

All eyes turned to me. "And why do you think that?" Zexion asked.

"Exactly." Xaldin said. "You have no proof."

"Unless you're the culprit." Vexen accused. "And maybe you are."

"Xion is NOT the culprit!" Axel shouted.

"And how would she be?" Marluxia said. "She can't even defeat the darkside on her own, let alone dare to oppose us."

Xemnas cut in. "Xion has a point. Maleficient has wanted to use our castle as a base for some time...so it is only natural she would want to invade our world and city."

I stared. "You believe me?"

"I didn't say that." Xemnas said. "But I do believe that it probably is Maleficient."

I groaned inwardly. Xemnas could be such a nutcase sometimes. Then again...he always is. But what he said is basically believing me...just in different words. I sighed. Saix glared at me and summoned his claymore. "Do you have a problem?"

"No." I shook my head and backed off. Saix followed so I summoned my Keyblade. We circled each other nervously, each daring the other to make a move. Then it happened. Saix roared in rage and raised his claymore to strike, and I rolled away, the weapon slamming into the place where I was mere seconds before. I leaped into the air and twisted around so I half-faced the angry berserker, and aimed a beam of light at him. Saix raised his claymore, snarling, and effectively blocking my attack. He slammed his claymore into the ground and I just managed to dodge the series of shockwaves. As he slammed his claymore into the ground once more, I leaped high into the air, and brought my Keyblade towards his hand. Saix's claymore fell from his hands and I slammed the flat side of my Keyblade into him, knocking him away from his fallen weapon. Much to my dismay, he summoned back his claymore and attacked me once more.

I barely dodged the next series of shockwaves as Saix slammed his weapon into the floor once more. As I still hadn't learnt to teleport during battle without a portal, I opened up a hasty portal as Saix threw his claymore at me. I was surprised by the action but nevertheless slipping through the portal...but not before the claymore hit me. I fell out of another portal some distance from Saix and quickly cast Cura, healing my wounds. I cast fira towards Saix but he just raised his claymore to block it. I jumped back as he raised his claymore to the heavens. I got ready to dodge. To my surprise, his claymore glowed as the moon's beams hit it...and he entered his berserk state. I cursed myself for my foolishness. I had forgotten about his berserk state! Cursing furiously, I raised my Keyblade to block the fast incoming attack. It only knocked me back, but I knew that now that Saix was in his berserk state, he would be much stronger.

* * *

Much to my relief, he finally went out of his berserk state. I dodged a thrown claymore and countered with a blizzard attack. Saix growled and disappeared. I rolled forwards just as Saix slammed his claymore into my previous spot. I dodged the shockwaves and slashed at the berserker, opening a few cuts. I backed off as Saix entered his berserk form again. He rushed towards me, and I barely had any time to dodge the fast and powerful blows. I quickly cast reflect as Saix threw his claymore at me again, and I cast blizzaga in his direction. Saix snarled, and moved out of the way, and before I had time to even move a finger, he had knocked me to the ground, my weapon flying out of my hand. I tried to summon it back, but found myself pinned to the ground. Gulping, I looked up at Saix's demonic face and flinched as he raised his huge claymore. Axel made a move to stop him, but was slammed into the wall by some shockwaves. Fearfully, I looked up at Saix.

_Everybody in the Organization has special abilities. Even you. _I heard Xemnas' mental voice in my mind. _Find that power, and use it._

I gasped in shock. I focused and felt a well of power bubble inside me, and reached for it. "Dark Aura!" I shouted. It just felt like that was the name of the attack I was about to use. I clasped both my hands around the Keyblade, and I felt my surroundings erupt into darkness. I focused again, and I was propelled forwards towards Saix with the force of a bullet and the deadliness of a tiger. Time seemed to slow as I catapulted towards Saix, but at the last second, he teleported away. I yelped as a red portal formed in front of me and I shot through it, emerging inches from Saix. This time, I hit him, earning a small gash and numerous cuts. Once again, a portal opened and I shot through it. I slashed through Saix again and I heard Xemnas.

_Don't kill him. Stop now, or you'll kill him...and you'll regret it._

With an enormous effort, and pulled myself from the darkness and landed safely on my feet, a bleeding Saix mere inches from me. I ran towards him, getting ready to cast cura, but Saix leapt up, snarling. I didn't even have time to blink. Saix was once again in his berserk form, angry, and ready to kill me. "You'll pay for that." He snarled. I summoned my Keyblade as Saix raised his claymore above his head. Surely Xemnas would save me? After all, he was the one who told me to stop. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, I felt the crushing power of Saix's claymore slam into my ribs, crushing them. I winced in pain, and brought my Keyblade up to defend against the sudden rain of powerful blows. Just as Saix was about to land another attack, Xemnas stepped in. "Enough." He said quietly. Saix immediately released his claymore, and stepped back. Xemnas turned to me and knelt. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, wincing. "W-why-?"

"You had to learn what pain is, as we all have."

**

* * *

Author's notes  
**Sorry about the late update, folks. I was busy. And I normally do this during class. START SPOILERS. Now...just to tell you...Riku will probably make an appearance next chapter. I won't tell you when or why or what he does...but he will make an appearance. If only brief. Lol. Xemnas is a crazy nutcase as we all know he is, letting Saix beat Xion up like that. Oh...and Dark Aura will have you guess. It kind of gives everything away. So lol. And now...for the big surprise....DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!! Xion's Element. Actually, I should tell you that in the next chapter. Okay, I'll tell you in the next chapter. Or if you are impatient (like me) just review or PM me and I'll tell you. Lol...I wonder when Maleficient and Ansem, Xehanort's heartless, will appear? Eh...they will appear, trust me...one day. Lol...next chapter...it'll be the battle in the dark city. I think. I plan...or whatever. END OF SPOILERS. Now, tell me what you think. I live on reviews. Thank you, come again. Bye for now. Until next time, folks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Xion's Story – Chapter 7  
**

**Xion's Story**

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own KH or the Organization XIII.

**Summary  
**This is the story of Xion's birth and recruitment into the Organization XIII. Although the real story says she was born in a room in TCTNW, I'm writing that Xemnas found her....somewhere. Told from Xion's point of view....mostly. I'm continuing! Chapter 7 up!

**Author's notes: **I'm so sorry peoples! I meant for Xion to be Riku's nobody...but I found out she was Kairi's nobody...sorry for the spoilers. I am going to have to change the storyline a bit here, so it all matches.

**

* * *

Xion's Story  
**I woke up with bruises and cuts all over my body. And I was in the infirmary. As I sat up in confusion, I remembered what had happened. Saix beating me up....Xemnas and the others watching....it was so terrible that a whimper escaped my lips. Vexen glared at me and I jumped in surprise. I seriously hadn't noticed him before.

"V-vexen..." I managed to choke out.

The aforementioned glared at me. "What?"

"W-what exactly happened?" My throat was still dry.

Vexen was silent for a while. "You do remember that Saix beat you up?" I nodded. "Well, after Xemnas talked to you, you blacked out, and my guess is that once again, you used too much energy."

I blinked. How many of the Organization had Xemnas told that to? Sighing, I nodded. "Okay..."

"Actually, Xemnas told you to rest..." Vexen said. "...and in due time all your questions will be answered."

**

* * *

Normal POV**  
Far away, deep in a forest, a small black hooded figure walked forward. Sunlight dappled the area, giving it a serene yet sinister atmosphere. The figure walked forward, unaware of the watching eyes following his every movement. Amber eyes never left the small figure, following it around like a new cub would to its parents.

Suddenly, the amber-eyed figure stepped out of the bushes. The smaller figure backed up, startled, and flipped back, summoning a key-like object. A bit of its hood had fallen back during its flip, revealing two black, round ears.

The tall figure raised its hands as if to attack or summon a heartless, but instead, it tied a black cloth around it eyes, and as the smaller figure watched in disbelief, magic started swirling around the taller figure....

**

* * *

Xion's POV**  
Yawning, I noticed that Vexen hadn't left my side, even when I was asleep. True, he had been working on something, but he hadn't really left the room. As I watched, he summoned two dusks, and murmured something incomprehensible to them, and they disappeared, only to return seconds later with some scientific ingredients I didn't recognise. "Vexen..."

"Mmm?" Vexen was still concentrating on his potion.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying by my side when I was asleep." I said.

Vexen shrugged. "We're a family. We're nobodies. The only thing we have left is each other. And nothing can take that from us." He gave me a smile, the first I had ever seen come from him. "Which reminds me, Xemnas wants to give you some answers now."

I nodded. I wanted some answers too. "Thanks Vexen." I opened a portal and felt the darkness engulf me.

* * *

Xemnas, as usual, was facing away from me as I emerged from the portal. Without waiting for a greeting, he spoke up. "Have you figured out who you are yet?"

I blinked. Oh well, Xemnas was never polite and almost always ignored greetings. "No."

Xemnas was silent. "Light, darkness and Nothingness. Three of four elements. The fourth – twilight. Twilight, the essence of light and dark. Both light, and darkness. But what of nothingness?" Xemnas said. "Nothingness, unlike Twilight, is neither light, nor darkness. We are cast away by both. We are only body and mind, not even existing...or so they say."

"I don't understand, sir." I said. I actually didn't understand...Xemnas tended to dodge around the topic...and he never got straight to the point.

He waved my question away. "Of course you don't. This is only _truly _understood by the original six, which include me. What I'm saying, is that you are special. Your element is not Light, nor darkness, nor twilight. Nor is it Nothingness. It is a mixture of light, darkness and twilight...thus resulting in a powerful type of twilight."

So...Twilight was my element. Well, that was a surprise. I looked at Xemnas, and he immediately locked his gaze with mine. "Do you remember who your other is?"

"Do YOU know who YOUR other is?" I retorted. I wasn't in the mood for his talk.

Xemnas' cold gaze hardened even more, if that was possible. "There are some things you don't understand still." He said coldly. "Some things which even I don't understand."

I blinked. "So you don't know who your other is?"

Xemnas sighed. "Yes, I do know, but you know too. I am not going to repeat it." Xemnas glared at me. "Do you remember who your other is?"

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Nevermind. Some things are better left alone."

* * *

I sighed. I was sitting on the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, licking my Sea Salt Ice Cream. How good it tasted. "Hey Xion, how's Xemnas treating you?"

I turned to face the source of the sound. I shrugged at Roxas. "Fine. Nothing really. Just telling me random stuff every now and then."

"I do remember the first time I saw him." Axel chuckled. "I was a little too fiery and cocky."

We all laughed. Axel was the most cocky and fiery person we'd ever met, if you could count a nobody as a person. Roxas had told me that Axel had tried to burn Xemnas' cloak once. Axel had said that Saix had gotten mad and chased him around the whole castle.

"Ahhh..." Axel sighed, as we all calmed down. "Sweet memories, sweet memories..."

"I wonder what Xemna-" I was interrupted by something big and black dropping next to me. It held a sharp blade, and I just managed to summon my Keyblade as it slashed at me. Roxas and Axel leaped up, the latter's face furious, the former's a mixture of fear and anger, as they summoned their respective weapons. I flipped back and countered the black creature's attack, hurling it off the building. We listened as we heard its bones crack on the ground below. "What was THAT?" Roxas asked.

Axel shook his head. "I don't know." He glanced over the edge. "Certainly not nobody though. Likely a heartless."

"Well, whatever it is, there may be more." I said. "We better leave in case more come."

Axel and Roxas nodded. "Good thinking, Xion." Roxas opened a portal. "We better leave."

"Yep." Axel stepped through his own portal. "Take care everyone."

Finally, I was left alone. Sighing, I opened a portal to take me to my room. Except, it didn't take me to my desired location.

* * *

I emerged in a forest full of the same creature that had attacked me back at the Clock Tower. Backing off, I summoned my Keyblade, and held it in a defensive position. And not a second too late. One of the creatures leapt at me, intent on slashing my throat out. I blocked its claws with my Keyblade, and made for an uppercut. The slash ripped open its belly, and I watched in horror as it dissolved into darkness. I moved away from it and began attacking the others.

Slashing wildly, I blocked yet another set of claws and cast a quick Curaga, healing my various wounds. I charged a Blizzaga, dodging a few attempted slashes as it charged up. Firing it at point blank range into a dense cluster of the creatures, I watched as they burst into darkness. I rolled as a creature lunged at me, noticing a dark shadow in the deep confines of the trees. I was too busy to fully take note of it however, as another set of the creatures emerged from a dark portal.

I heard a hiss behind me as I cast a thundaga, and for the first time, fully noticed the figure. I motioned for it to run, in case it was Xemnas or someone else from the Organization, but it stood still and hissed an order again. I whipped around to find that it was a trap. The darkness rose up, weaved a spiderweb-like structure, and wrapped itself around me. I yelled out, my screams muffled by the darkness gushing down my throat. I sent a signal to Xemnas, just before I blacked out.

**

* * *

No POV**

Xemnas frowned as he received Xion's signal. _Hmm....black creatures which gush darkness? That's strange. I thought the heartless couldn't notice us. Hmm..._

He rose up from his chair, and summoned the Organization.

**

* * *

Xion POV**

I awoke with a yelp. Someone, or something, had thrown a bucket of icy cold water over me. I coughed and spluttered, finally getting pulled upright. I was glad to see that the darkness was gone. Then I noticed the shadowed figure again. I watched with bewilderment as it stepped out of the darkness, revealing an Organization cloak. "Xemnas?"

**

* * *

Author's notes  
**Sorry for the late update. I'm busy, and I have been making wallpapers cus' I was bored. And I'm starting a new story soon. Guess who the culprit is? *Evil grin* And just in case you didn't notice, the "creatures" are heartless. Bleh...this one is sooo disorganized. I screwed it up...so yeah...I promise the next chapter will be longer and better...


	8. Chapter 8

**Xion's Story – Chapter 8**

**Xion's Story**

**Disclaimer  
***Sighs* I don't own Kingdom Hearts...

**Summary  
**This is the story of Xion's birth and recruitment into the Organization XIII. Although the real story says she was born in a room in TCTNW, I'm writing that Xemnas found her...somewhere. Told from Xion's point of view...mostly. I'm continuing! Chapter 7 up!

**Author's notes  
**Okay, well, I'll actually continue this for all my faithful readers...I guess. My style has changed from when I began writing this so yeah, expect some differences. Also, from this chapter onwards, it no longer really follows the KH 358/2 Days storyline...because it was boring. We'll assume that Riku has finished his part in Castle Oblivion and is now doing his thing to help Sora...who is asleep. Okay, so Marluxia and Larxene and the others aren't dead, but meh, I realised I hadn't planned this very well.

**Xion's Story  
**"Xemnas?" I asked increduously.

The figure shook its head. "No." It stepped back, shadows cloaking its shape. "I am not of the Organization XIII."

I sighed. Another Xemnas. Great. Well, not Xemnas, but someone who was as weird and annoying indirect as him. "Who are you, then?"

"Oh?" I could practically see it smirk. Xemnas and Zexion combination... "You may know me."

"Quit toying and get to the point!" I snarled, finally losing patience and summoning my Keyblade. "Who are you?"

The figure, a male, I finally noted, stepped out of the shadows and pulled back its hood. "Riku?"

Riku looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"I-I just remembered that name..."

**No POV**

Xemnas snarled, drumming his fingers on his chair. He glanced around, noting that everyone but Axel and Roxas were present. Irritated, he sent another summon to them, and they appeared in their chairs, annoyed. "Now that everyone is here..."

"Axel!" He hissed. "Pay attention. Especially considering this is related to your 'friend'!"

Axel sat up immediately, hastily putting away his chakrams. "Yes, sir!"

"May I inquire as to what the occasion is, Superior?" Vexen asked, a hint of irritation in his voice. "I was busy..."

"Busy or not, this is more important," Xemnas said coldly. "Xion has been captured."

This sparked a rather strong reaction from the rest of the organisation. If Xemnas could feel, he would have smiled at the sight of Roxas hanging perilously off the edge of his chair. Axel looked as if he wanted to murder someone or something, and even the normally calm Lexaeus looked outraged. Xigbar waved his guns around in the air. "What in the name of all shooting guns and bullets and Kingdom Hearts are you talking about? Who would have done this?"

"Number II," He growled. "If I knew, I would have told you already."

"Not likely," Axel muttered under his breath. "You would have waited until we asked."

"What happened?" Xaldin crossed his arms, somehow still looking concerned. "How did this happen?"

"It appears as though a heartless has taken her hostage," Xemnas replied. "A previously unknown type of heartless...from what I know it choked her or strangled her into unconsciously...some sort of spider heartless. I don't know where it took her."

"Xemnas doesn't know something," Axel said sarcastically. "Wow."

"Number VIII, stop interrupting," A cold warning. "We need to find her."

"But who would taken her?" Luxord wondered. "They had the chance to take Roxas, who is far more experienced and powerful, so why did they take her?"

"She has power...but is less experienced in using it than Roxas is. An easy target, most likely," Vexen observed. "And especially alone and gullible..."

"And she has the ability to use the Keyblade," Zexion murmured. "If someone needed it, and an easy target..."

"She'll be able to find her way back," Roxas said confidently. "Xion is strong...she knows how to open portals. She can make it back. It'll only be a matter of time."

"But what if her captor knows how to stop her from creating portals, Roxas?" Xemnas said softly. "We know that her captor caused her portal to direct her elsewhere...so how do we know he or she cannot stop her from using them entirely?"

There was a murmur of dissent amongst the Organisation, but he held up a hand for silence. "Getting Xion back is important, but we also have another problem."

"Now that they have what they want, what are they going to do?"

**Xion POV  
**I did not like Riku. Not one bit. He was a cocky, self-egotistical, unintelligent, annoying...brat. He pretty much put Demyx to shame in the annoying department. And as for his lectures...well, he didn't quite surpass Xemnas there, but he did come close...

I blinked as I found him looking at me, and realised he had finished his lecturing. About time too. "Do you know who your other is?"

"Nope," I responded, extremely annoyed. "Don't know, don't care. Where am I?"

I stepped back as he brandished some sort of bat wing thing at me. And then I realised it was meant to be a weapon. A bat wing...as a weapon. Strange person. He actually makes me think that Zexion's lexicon is a real weapon. "You _will_ care, Xion, because _I_ am your other."

"_You_?" I recoiled. This bat-wing wielding, irritating, annoying _kid_ was _my_ other? "How could _you_ be my other?"

"Because I am," Riku said simply. "Do you want to know why?"

"No," My retort was sharp and cold, just the way I wanted it. "I already told you I don't want to know, and I don't care. I would have preferred not to know that such an egotistical bastard is my other. Now, tell me where I am."

He jerked slightly, and I was pleased that my words had affected him. It doesn't last long however, and he recovered before I was able to begin my attack. "When Ansem possessed me, he took over my heart, and that somehow created you. Simultaneously, when Sora lost his heart, you somehow became connected to both him and me, and thus connected to Roxas."

I growled at the mention of my friend. "What does he have to do with all this?"

"One day," Riku told me. "Either you will have to absorb Roxas or the other way around. Either way, one of you will perish. Actually, both of you will, but that is a story for another day..."

I felt a brief twinge of anger, which disappeared as quickly as it came, but it was there all the same. I ran forwards, feigning an attack, and to my surprised, it worked, and I was able to slash his back as he moved forwards the block the attack. He cried out in pain, the sound giving me some sort of sick...pleasure. I don't know, it just felt...good. But nobodies can't feel...at least not really...probably just an illusion.

He parried the attack and I was forced to duck as he swung his bat-wing thing overhead. Somehow, that thing was actually _sharp_. How sharp, I don't think I want to know. I blocked the next attack and cast Firaga, and Riku staggered back as his cloak went up in flames. He quickly put out the flames, but I decided not to give him the chance to recover, and sent him reeling with the flat side of my blade.

Unsuprisingly, he recovered quicker than I expected, and as I moved away, cast some sort of strange dark-Firaga thingy at me. It looked like a normal Firaga except in a different colour, so I just stepped to the side. However, it decided to change directions and whizzed towards me, exploding on my chest.

I felt the intense burning feeling of the fire, and shouted as it blew me back. That really, really, really hurt. I winced as the wound felt bloody and raw even without anything, touching it, and quickly cast Curaga before Riku could throw another one of those things at me. I breathed a sigh of relief as the wound healed and the pain dissipated, but the lingering feeling of...heat made me uncomfortable.

He cast another one of the dark Firagas, but I had learnt my lesson. Instead of dodging it, I charged forwards, Keyblade at the ready, and sliced through the fireball. It dispersed as I cut through it, trails of blue-white light floating everywhere. Riku looked surprised for a moment but raised his bat-wing thing. "Dark A-"

Even before he began the attack I knew what was about to happen, and wisely ran for it. The attack began but I was nearly out of his range, thankfully. Screaming as he slashed through my right arm, I was forced to roll forwards, cradling said injured limb as he shot passed again. I raced forwards, staggering in pain as he flew towards me again, this time dealing a glancing blow to my back.

With my remaining energy, I opened a portal, and magically, the stupid thing decided to slowly shrink in size. Ignoring Riku's cries of anger, I yelled out and dived through it in the nick of time, and it closed like a trap behind me. Damn, now I have_ portals _trying to eat my feet. Wonderful.

At least I had managed to escape from the maniac. It bothered me though, how he also knew how to use Dark Aura. I hadn't believed him before about him being my other...but somehow, it all made sense. Xemnas had mentioned something about a Keyblade Master with a bat-wing Keyblade...called the Way To Dawn or something. He knew almost everything I did and a bit more...and I had thought that only I knew how to use Dark Aura.

I decided not to linger too long in the darkness, in case he managed to follow me, and besides, the wounds he had created hurt like _hell_. I reached out and felt the familiar pull of my own, somewhat brighter world, and I stepped through the gap I had pulled open in the darkness. It was a strange thing, really. I swear the darkness hates me...every time I do that it wants to close again.

**No POV  
**"...How will we find her?"

There were several shocked cries as a portal opened in the middle of the platform at the center of Where Nothing Gathers, and who else but Xion should fall out? She collapsed onto the platform, staggering forwards, gashes on her back and arms.

"Xion!" Axel shouted, not bothering to open a portal. Instead, he leaped off his chair, landing somewhat clumsily beside her. "Are you okay?"

Roxas followed his movements, landing more deftly than he did. "Axel...she's hurt and unconscious."

"Nice one, Sherlock," Xigbar rolled his eye as he appeared beside her, the swirling darkness of a portal fading away behind him. "Move aside. Let Vexen take a look at her."

Vexen knelt beside her, scrutinising her wounds. "Not bad, not bad indeed. A few lacerations alright, some heavy bleeding...but she's fine. Now, what happened?"

"Not the time for questions, Vexen!" Axel hissed. "Heal her first!"

"Take her to the infirmary," Xemnas said from behind them. "These are no ordinary wounds...they cannot be healed by Curaga. They are wounds dealt by a Keyblade..."

Vexen nodded and gently carried Xion through a portal. Once he had disappeared, Axel turned to his leader. "A Keyblade Master? But which one would know of her?"

"That's a good question..." Lexaeus said thoughtfully. "Especially since the Keyblade Masters we know are busy...one is asleep, the other...I don't know."

"It could be him," Zexion reminded him. "Riku very nearly killed you...but thanks to Axel's intervention, we both survived. Last time we saw him, he was with DiZ, or well, Ansem..."

"Him?" Xemnas asked sharply. "He has intervened in this before...we can't allow him to do this again. That almost confirms it is Riku...we'll have to ask Xion once she wakes up."

The others nodded, and he dismissed them with a wave. "Only time can tell what will happen..."

**Author's notes  
**Yeah, hi again...that was bad but meh. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and convinced me to continue this xD


End file.
